Small Backstories/Random Things
3 cinnamon rolls find a dead body? Mist, Galy, and Shawn find a body, and Galy jumps then wonders “how a dead body got here?” Mist questions “did Sombra come out?” while Shawn just escorts the soul to the afterlife and stairs a Mist concord. Galy wonders “did Dusk kill someone or maybe Blaze?” Shawn reassure Mist that Sombra didn’t come out with sign langue. Galy finally asks Shawn and Mist who they think killed someone and Mist shrugs while Shawn says in sign langue “the person could of died of old age or a heart attack.” Galy that makes sense. A crystal fox come running out of a portal being chased by cute memes. The end ^_^ Shy bums into soulmate Menta bums into Nero they both apologies, Galy yell out from somewhere hidden “I ship it!” Nero and Menta both blush then run in opposite directions once they spot Rory. Rory is trying to decide to chase after Menta or Nero, “on one hand I love Nero on the other I hate when someone crushes on my senpai.” Rory chase after Nero, but leaves Menta a death glare. “Good job Galy you started a shipping war and a love triangle.” Dusk as he grabs Galy and gets out of this AU. Long journey stopped by disaster Galy and Blaze pull Dusk along their journey, but Dusk is fight them and all the angry Atheists who want to kill all the gods and demons. Dusk momentarily tries to kill them but keeps missing on purpose. They just keep going and forgive Dusk. Tragedy Galy finally realizes why Dusk doesn’t speak about his siblings is that he many stayed away from them out of fear of harming them or someone getting hurt. “I guess no matter how hard you tried it still happened.” Galy trying to tell Dusk its ok. “Not just that I can still feel them here judging me and all the things I tried to suppress.” Dusk said as tears roll down his face. “I am nothing by a pain for everyone I should have never made that promise to Arora!” Dusk’s thoughts. “Hey Dusk that’s no true you didn’t know what would happen, and that everyone hided all those souls that took over your body when you were grieving over their deaths!” Galy responded “Stop blaming yourself Dusk, its heaven and hell’s fault!” Blaze says as she grabs him. Lupin Lupin is making a soul as Dementia come and flirt then Angelica come to pull her away. Lupin looks over after finishing the soul “what happened?” Lupin asks Angelica. “Nothing ~” Angelica said jokingly. “Well ok, I am going for walk.” Lupin. Lupin walked and saw Dementia “hum you workaholic” Dementia said. “I don’t know what you mean.” Lupin said puzzled. Lupin continued to walk until he got to the earth under his feet, Dementia and Angelica follow him with a quite pace both just far of all three. Dementia and Angelica continued pursuit until Lupin stopped near a small village of hybrids with a gift of a mirror. Lupin starts walking back to Limbo and make it back with Dementia and Angelica right behind him. Lupin turns around and questions them why they were following him. “I was just looking out for you with her around!” Angelica, “I was doing the same, and she the real monster!” Dementia said annoyed. “*sigh* why don’t you go do something else.” Lupin to both of them. Dementia and Angelica “fine, who ever win this battle gets Lupin.” “Noooooooo that is not what I meant!” Lupin says as bushed red like a tomato. Angelica and Dementia both pull out weapons from thin air? (What the heck Anime) Right before Angelica and Dementia kill each other Lupin gets in the way and uses up all the magic in his body to stop this and dies. Years later an angle and a demon are both bring something to their sides but get lost in Limbo and see something moving. “Let’s combine the broken soul I’m carrying and the double edged sword.” angle “ok” demon. They end up dead and Dusk came to existence and has some memories of Lupin. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Splash looked at the invitation in her hand. It was for a party. Splash hated parties. She tossed the letter to the other side of the room, hoping to get rid of it. She never wanted to go to anything remotely social. Lupin’s day of his death rolled around and Angelica and Dementia went to Limbo. While there, Lupin crawled out of the darkness stared them right in the eyes and asked “why the hell did you kill all of my creation and murder the Dusks!” they ran right out of Limbo with Lupin chasing them down, double edge scythe in hand ready to kill. Liz laughed, happy at how well the date was going. The guy in front of her had a big smile, brown hair and green eyes. She was glad she hadn’t freaked him out yet. (blip dirty stuff, we did not put, since pg/ pg 13 *_* <'_*_'>) Liz sat up in bed and turned to her date. She was happy. Amber found creators’ block and pushed them off a cliff into a black hole.The end